Devil's Beauty
by UrGayLuvr
Summary: Inuyasha was captured and is thought to have been killed; but that's not what happened. Sesshomaru smells his scent but has already been told that Inuyasha was dead. — SessInu, Yaoi, Inucest - Under Construction
1. Chapter 1

**A/n;; HI! here's my first fic... hope u lik give it a read!**

**Disclaimer;; i own nothin... i'm writing from my cuzin's computer...**

The throbbing didn't subside as he lay there not moving, hoping and wishing that if he did not move it would stop and relieve him. But it did not. It continued and to his dismay it became stronger and as it grew stonger so did the pain and the burning. He felt as if he were on fire. A fire so strong it threatened to burn him to the very bone.

His breathing was uneven and ragged as he lay there on the cold cement of the dongen that he was thrown into. His heart beat loudly inside his chest; bursting and violetly hitting his ribcage causing his many broken ribes to burn with a strange sinsation. Lungs pumping air in and out of his buised and bloody body that ached for a realse from the physical and the emotional pain he had been and is suffering from.

He moved from a sudden pain in his side and the jult of movement caused more pain and prolonged his suffering. He hissed and dropped back into his original possition. Another hiss escaped him as his body collasped into his old possition but was met with a strange lump under his right side.

His bright golden gaze snapped up and was met with the blood red eyes that has been tormenting him since he was brought to this place. His eyes widened as the blackish-purple demonic aura of the man standing over him was released and it ingulfed him in a sufficating embrace. He coughed and choked for air that was there but the aura crushed his lungs and held them in a manipulating grasp. As he was writhting on the floor for air his capture spoke...

"Come now... do you wish to be releaved of your pain?" his red eyes flashed dangerously as his new idea how to torcher his newly caught captive. He sealed his aura that held his new _toy_ and stepped over the silver-haired beauty that he desired in many ways... his black and dark purple kimono swayed back and forth as he stood over the beautiful being that was surrounded in a pool his own life's blood.

The silver-haired form under him shook as their eyes met and locked. The smoldering gold that he longed to see fired with that same combination of emotion that it was with now... fear and hatred. But the hate in his eyes was not just for him but for his companions that had left him on the ground to rot after their last incounter... with a little help from his own manipultive ways. But his toy did not know this. And that would only help him in controlling him... in all the ways he hoped.

"I can relieve you of your pain but you will give up your free-will and become my slave. If you comply with this you'll be relieved of your pain now and will not be pained in the future. If you refuse than your pain with be increased and you _will _be torchered to death with no food or water..." he smirked at the sudden change of facial exspression on his toy and then his eyes fazed out as he went into deep thought. He squated down and looked over the beautiful toy he had gotten for himself.

His beautiful silver hair was dirty and caked with dried blood and needed to be washed; it lay in a array around his young captive. His face was also covered in dry blood and dirt but the slightly tanned and creamy skin showed through. His lips were parched and cracked but were not bleeding. His golded eyes were out of focus but they shined the brilliant yellow-orange of amber that he desired deeply. His body was bruised and bloody and his clothes were rags that bearly covered him and they were stained with the dark crimson liquid that leaked from his body.

"Well?" he asked. He couldn't help but reach out one of his hands to brush against his well toned chest that his ripped and ragged haori reveled. A gasped escaped his toy and he reluctently looked back into the amber orbs and away from the creamy skin of his captive. "Or... I could release you as you are and give you back to your traveling companions... and that stupid little girl... that human..."

His eyes widened and he started to growl at such a thought. He would rather rip his own throat out than be returned to such traitors. They left him for dead as they ran from the battle seen... and that-that human girl was smiling as she ran off... but he would like to be returned so that he could rip all their throats out and see them suffer. The only one that he could trust from all of them was that two-tailed cat which had stayed behind even after they ran away and she... only now lay on the other side of the room hissing at his captor. "...only a slave..."

"Hai..." he snickered at the beauty's question. He watched as his captive looked from him to the two-tail in the courner and then he closed his eyes and smirked at something. He slowly opened his eyes and looked him staight in the eye and it amused him to see what he was trying to tell him.

"...I will... not sudmit to... you... but I... will take this... propsal because... I want to kill... those who betrade... me..." he gasped out. His body shook at even trying to push his dry and tired voice but it was worth it because he was filled with this sudden power even dispite his pain. His jaw was clentch shut so that he wouldn't be tempted to even cry out as his body continued to pulse with pain.

"I can except that... but you'll sudmit to me soon or later..." he said with a smirk as he leaned down and kissed the silver-hair beauty on his parched lips sending power from himself to heal him but only enough to were he returned to his original strength and health.

He pulsed and his body was quickly healing and his strength returning full fold. He felt a slight pressure on his lips then it left and he felt all his wounds disappear and the pain completely subside. He opened his eyes to find that his capture was walking out the door and he left it open but he heard him from down the hall.

"Follow me... Inuyasha," Naraku said from within the hall. His foot-steps grew softer as Inuyasha slowly got up. He smirked as he walked out of the dongen and followed Naraku to an unknown desdination but it was not only that he got his power back but that he would soon get his revenge on those who pretended to be his friends and smile as they walked away and left him for dead... he was going to enjoy this very much. He had been imprissoned for weeks but he did not grudge against Naraku for his vingence was being saved for his so called _friends_.

He heard a mew from behind him and was about to turn his head when he felt the two-tail jump onto his shoulder and rub against his cheek with her's. He smiled at the only friend and the only one he could trust and scratched gentally behind her ear so that he didn't harm her with his sharp claws. His golden gaze remained on Naraku though, and from what he could tell he was up to something but he dismissed it from his mind and thought of different ways to pain his old companions. The two-tail must of read his mind because she began to hiss and her claws dug suddenly into what was left of his haori and then relaxed as he continued to scratch behind her black furred ear.

"They wronged you too, did they not, Kirara?" Inuyasha asked as he turned down a hall and went up a stair-case that he saw Naraku clime. He looked up at the top to see Naraku waiting for him and he stopped at the top step and he watched him as he leaned toward him. To his shock Naraku reached out a hand and rubbed it gentally against his cheek and lightly drag his sharp nails along his skin. It had not cut him but it had left a strange tingling in lines where his nails had dragged across his skin.

He smirked and continued to clime another stair-case and walked to the end of the hall. They came to a large wooden door that had the signs and characters of the underword and the hell imps that worked for the ultimate darkness that created all demons and their evil. The wood grew darker as the designs decended down the gaint doors until it met the darkest part of the wood that was only swirling clouds that represented the dark one since his form was not known and his hell imps were dragging bones by chains to a fire pit in the middle of the door.

Inuyasha was supprised to find that Kagura gaurded the door and she opened it for them bowing low as they passed her into the room and closed it after them and heard her walk away to the stairs that they just climed.

He walked further into the room his eyes ajusting to the light change and noticed that they were now in a bed-chamber of some kind. He turned his gaze to Naraku again to find him stripped naked and standing not far from him with a two sashes fo some kind in his hand. His eyes widened and he began to back away from Naraku when he started to advance on him, but didn't get mid-step on his second step when he felt something latch onto his neck and sent a jult of pain through his body and sent him to his knees.

Kirara fell next to him with a red sash around her neck that was glowing slightly but it quickly died down. He felt Naraku's arms go around his shoulders and his naked body pressed against his back, then Naraku pulled his haori to the side and kissed his neck. He continued to kiss and lick his neck and down his shoulders then he moved Inuyasha's hair out of his way as he nibbled down to the place where his shoulder blades met his spine. He licked the spot a couple of times before he drew back slightly and then hurled his fangs into the delicate flesh of Inuyasha's back and continued to dig them in until he was possitive that it would scare for a couple of days or maybe a week.

Inuyasha screamed out at the puncher of such a delicate part of his body and also from the rage that he was just claimed as property by anyone... he would of rather been the sex-slave of Sesshomaru before he would willingly let someone claim him and compare him to the same as a bed or a pet... Oh how his name cursed him right now... Inuyasha... dog-demon. That's what he was now... a dog... a piece of property that belonged soully to Naraku... the thing about being his brother's sex-slave was looking way better than this... That's when he promised himself something...

_If I come out of this alive and Naraku's dead... I swear on my honor and my pride... if I have any left... that I will become Sesshomaru's devoted slave and concubine_**(not bed or sex concubine more of a vassal type of concubine)** Inuyasha suddenly rose from his kneeling and walked over to the futon on the ground in the counter of the room. And when he reached it he shed his haori and was reaching for his obi but was suddenly pushed to the futon from behind. He couldn't move his body on his own... he wasn't even in control... it was like being in someone else's body and he couldn't do anything as he was turned around to meat those red eyes... but they were darker now as they had been earlier on the stair-case and now he knew what emotion that made them darker... lust... and desire.

Inuyasha tried to say something but when his mouth opened it didn't open to talk it opened to moan from the grinding he was getting from Naraku. He wanted to scream that this wasn't him... it wasn't him, he would never sudmit to Naraku and that's when it hit him... or hit Naraku. He was sent flying back when Inuyasha's right hand lashed out of scrached him across the face but just as fast fell back to the futon. He smirked and whiped the blood from his cheek and stood and stroled back to Inuyasha and bent over him and kicked him in the stomache. Inuyasha let out a whine that he would normally not let out but from what he guessed the sash around his neck would not let him do that.

Smiling Naraku stripped his toy of the rest of his clothes and stared at the beauty and he could not get enough. He gaze traveled from his face down his chest over his rippled stomache and finally landing on his supprisingly large manhood and sentive ball sacks. Naraku smirked and knelt between his creamy white thighs of his toy and leaned over him so that he could begin...

**(i was thinking of leaving it off here but i want to continue)**

Sesshomaru ran swiftly through the thick forest toward the fresh sent of Naraku. But he was driven faster by the sent of his brother's blood and the fact that he had ran into his brother's companions not a week ago and they had said that his brother had been dead for many weeks... which bothered him to no end. And the fact that Naraku's sent was even being picked up...

_He must be preoccupided to of let down his barrier..._ Sesshomaru thought to himself as the forest came to an end and led to a field. He looked around the field and just as he thought... Naraku's barrier was waning in places around his castle for in some spots there was nothing but hills but in others was the castle. It's as if portals from another world were trying to open up but if you were to know the pain that many have gone through because of Naraku, you would know better.

His eyes narrowed in suspision and he continued quickly as his brother's sent became stonger. He slipped into the barrier as began to move and shift then it went completely back up. Sparks began to surround him as he moved more and more passed the barrier; he was only an arms length away from the castle walls when... the sparks disappeared and the weight that had been pressing against him since he had entered the field near the barrier was lifted.

A gust of wind hit him and he watched as Kagura flew over head and through the barrier easily and he sneered. Taking a wiff of the surrounding air he sped off toward the castle once again and he quickly bust through the front door but ignored anything else around him as he made his way to the second floor where Naraku's and Inuyasha's sents were the strongest. Up the stairs, turning down the hall, making his way to the end, and he busted down the large wooden doors to find a sight that he once dreamt he would be apart of...

**tbc...**

**alright! tell me wat u think! hurry,hurry! if i don't know than i can't continue!... well cya around! **

**-Rocky-**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi ya! sorry it took so long! i don't want to doddle... so lets do it!**

**Disclaimer;; i don't own anything... still using my cuzin's computer... --;;**

**Reviewer Thanks;;**

**Little-Cloud- luvin da name! anyways... relly? u lik it? thanks... i try! i thought lik people would lik yell at that im discusting or sumtin... but thanks!**

**Princess Sin- is that name from _Spirited Away_? or r u just saying that u r the princess of sins?... thanks i thought so too... thats why i wrote it! and yes there will b more! thanks for reviewing!**

**kudo-chan- kool name! thanks u! i'm glad it does and i'll try to update every week! thanks!**

**WrittenWords- interesting name... its so kool! and thanks i will continue! i glad it's... _different..._ because thats wat i was going for... besides i lik the pairing! thanks for reviewing!**

**petpeeves12- nice name! thanks i gess i need to work on that but i glad u told me! b honest is wat i want so i can improve! thanks glad to know the plot is interesting! thanks!**

**LilxDarkxAngel- cute name! i will i will! don't worry!**

**Lunatic with a Hero Complex- now i'm in love with ur name! thanks... i will thanks u i think so too... awe sweet of u to say!**

**harryspincessx- nice name... u r? kool... thanks don't worry i'm working on that!**

**k guys here we go!**

**-------------... 3**

_Up the stairs, turning down the hall, making his way to the end, and he busted down the large wooden doors to find a sight that he once dreamt he would be apart of..._

A low moan rippled through the air and as if in slow motion didn't reach Sesshomaru's ears for what seemed like minutes but was actually not even a second. He couldn't believe the sight before him; either he didn't believe it or he didn't want to believe it. The slightest bit of emotion flashed before his eyes causing them to glow with a strange amber tint; he would of taken a step back but his body didn't allow it because of his pride and honor.

Before him lay two figures: one lay sprawled on the ground his hands tied over his head, his legs spread wide, and his face was slightly covered with his long, moon-light hair; the other was kneeling over the first one, with the first one's butt in his lap while thrusting into it, his hands on the silver-haired ones hips, and his long, midnight hair tumbled down his back and over his shoulders hiding his face.

He knew who they were... surprisingly... to himself he didn't wish to know. He felt like running, backing away from this scene like it never happened… but he didn't, wouldn't. It wasn't something he was used to but he was going to face it head on; and the fact that his brother was being fucked right before his eyes... and it wasn't him doing it was disturbing enough.

**----Inu's pov----**

The pain was emince... kami I never knew it would hurt this much. It throbbed from my ass as my inner walls were being torn by the pressure of Naraku inside of me. _It hurts!... some one... anyone... help!... get him out. It hurst too much!_... _Sesshomaru!_

He started to move... kami! Help me... this hurt so much. And he was coming already... it burned as the sticky, warm liquid pored into me like fire as it seeped into my torn innner ass. It felt like I was being torn in half... i need him out of me before he did anymore damage... i needed him out so that I would still be at least in some way able to bear a child. The youkai blood that flowed through my veins would probubly recognize Naraku as my mate... instead of the one that I've desired for so long. The one that I was told that I would be with... the one that would surround me in a blanket of comfort and love if it weren't for the human blood flowing through my veins... he would love me even dispite my blood.

_Kami! This wasn't suppose to happen..._ the voise in my head was so loud I could almost not hear myself scream in pain but moan in a unwanted pleasure. _Louded! _I screamed right back at the voice_ Scream louder so that I won't hear those moans that are not me!... This wasn't suppose to happen! **He** was suppose to be your first! **He **is the one yor're suppose to be with... the one you were suppose to moan and groan for! Make this... bastard get out of you! Kill him and bring his head to your **real** mate adn exsplain that you were raped!... no... no... No... NO! I'm not being raped! I'm not being... this is all a bad dream it'll go away!... This wasn't suppose to happen... I'm not being raped!_

My head started to throb as myself and the voice in my head repeated the same things over and over... They were almost drowning out the sounds that I could still hear... grunts from him and moans from me... _louder..._ I whisper..._louder... make them disappear, make them go away..._

_I'm not being raped!_

_This wasn't suppose to happen!_

That's when it happened...

I felt him... the one person that I would of gladly let kill me. The one male that I have ever had feelings for and some times when I thought about how easily he caught my attention or how much it hurt because I love him so much. The only being that I would willingly die for or let drang me into hell just to spend eternity with him. And suprisingly enough the only person that I had ever and would ever get a hard-on just by thinking about or even glancing at him.

Turning my head letting it head fall to the floor... there by the door was my first love... my eternal love. My chest tightened just by looking at him, the dull pain of knowing that I could never be with the one I loved the most... that's why I tied to love Kikyo and Kagome... Kikyo reminded me of my love... well some what. She was cold and rarely showed any emotion at all... what even scared me more was that she never let me go passed kissing... and if I did get a chance with my love that I wouldn't even get to stay in his bed... just to be in his preasents or in his arms. Kikyo was my first try... that if I couldn't have my love then I could have some one that at least resimbles him...

And Kagome... well she was the total opposite of my love... She was kind and gental; caring and loving... she could always put a smile on my face. And her era was so interesting I would actually start looking at her more and watched what she did and how she did it just to learn new things about a world and it's people that I know... She was also a back up... if I couldn't stand being with one that was so close to being the one I love then I would go to her and that way I would never be reminded of him... but I couldn't let him slip through my fingers without even trying.

But I know now that I could never ever love her... I feel sick every time since what happened that I even tried to love her and the fact that she loved me and then had gone and done such a thing had hurt. But I knew now that she never loved me, if she had loved me she would of never walked away when I, for the first time in my life and probubly the last, reached out for some one when I was in dier need of help. She could burn in hell of all I cared... no never mind, I'd rather have her live for eternity with the gilt of leaving a _friend_ behind... once I got on my feet, there was going to be some hell to pay.

I looked at him... Naraku still pounding away into my body... it hurt so much that I thought I would surely die. But as I looked into the eyes of the demon lord that had captured my heart as easily as my mind, I felt that I could survive... I can stop Naraku... I felt some thing slip gradglely from the corner of my eye and I knew that i was crying... but I didn't want to be weak in front of him. I wanted to show him that I could be strong when he would be away; that I could be strong without him... even if only for a little while, I could still be strong. I wanted him to be proud that if he ever had me as his mate that I wouldn't whine like any other bitch would when he was away, always complaining how he was never home... No, I wanted him to see me as a strong person in he could look to when he, secretly, needed help... but it was ruined.

I looked back at Naraku and he slowed his pass until he finnaly stopped and looked straight into my eyes... without even noticing I smirked at him... then as if just noticing the pains that I had set aside not too long ago it all hit me like a ton of rocks... my senses started fading... slowly my eyes began to close and out of the corner of my eye I could see my love, my world... Sesshomaru standing next to the bed with Naraku in his claws, blood seeping from the wounds on his back and chest... then all I could see was black.

**----Sess's pov----**(from the start of inu's pov... but in sess's)

That felthy hanyou was looking straight at me... how dare he! He had no right to ever look at me... especially now. Here he was being a bitch to our sworn enemy and he had the nerve to look me straight in the eye as if I would help him!... wait, why would he need my help if he was doing this willingly?

I looked at him closer... not even going noticed to anyone. His eyes were blank and the only emotions that was being shown there was... helplessness and shame. His eyes were so not him that for a second I thought there was no way that it was him... there was just no way... But it **was** him... I knew it was. I looked him up and down as best I could from all the hair in the way... he was bleeding... from wounds on his neck and shoulders, cuts and gashes on his chest and stomache, scratches on his legs traveling up his thighs... I could see the pooling of blood where very lower back was and I knew that if he had done this intentionally he would of not of been this hurt...

This angered me. Did my brother... **my** future mate do this with full will and ended up like this or did Naraku some how control him into doing this? I growled at the thought of either one... I was just about to storm out of there so that I would leave my brother to deal with this since my mind could only see one thing as I heard my brother moan in pleasure... but then I saw it... a shimmer from the corner of my brother's eye... I watched intently as the salty clear substance run down his round cheeks that seemed to be paler than they usually were.

I watched as he turned his gaze from mine to look into Naraku's... a burning sensation pained through my chest as i slowly understood that he didn't do it intentionally... Naraku forsed him into doing this. I watched, holding myself back so that my brother will get across Naraku's mind what ever he wanted him to know, as he slowly stopped his invation on my brother. I heard my brother whimper in pain and I knew it was my time to take over the situation. With speed that not even I knew I possesed grabbed Naraku off my mate and tore him into pieces letting his blood cover my claws and the front of my silken kimono and the ancient armor that my father had had made just for me.

I was enjoying the feeling of tearing flesh and the wounds leekingof half-breed blood... even after I knew that Naraku was dead I continued so that he wouldn 't bother to come back. After what seemed hours of my youkai taking over and tearing Naraku into sushi strips I stopped and dropped what ever was left of him to the ground not even looking at him. I knelt down next to Inuyasha's side and looked over him and winced.

He was bleeding badly... I took a whif of his scent and nearly passed out... the shamelessness and pain had taken over his scent blanketing him in an almost intollerable aura. I slipped my arms protectively around him and pressed him to my chest weary of my armor. In a swift and graceful movement I was standing up with him lovingly in my possessive embrace my arms holding him as close as posiable without hurting him. Quickly but carfully as if walking on eggshells I ran out of the room and the castle rushing towards the west to my castle so that I could nurse my future mate back into heath... and so I could finally, after decadeds of being denied what was mine, claim my mate.

My love... my mate... my lover... my brother...

He will bear my pups just as he was intented.

And he would love no matter if he did not wish it... even though I knew he did...

**WOW!... sorry it was so short... i'll make the next one longer!**

**UR GAY LOVER,**

**RoCkY**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys!... been a while! don't worry i'm already working on my next ch... and i've got an idea for another fic too... don't know if i should put it up though... wat do ya think... Should I put up another story?... and another thing... my cuz hasn't updated in a while... don't worry i'm helping her if ur a fan of hers... she trying to get this next ch up as a christmas presisent to u guys! ... but it been hard for her... well my christmas presisent is the next ch... HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**;;Reviewer Thanks;; (i'm just going to reply staight to you)**

**Princess Sin****, Little Cloud,****Inuango****, Serenity of Paradise****, WrittenWords****, petpeeves12****, AnimeLvr****, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha****, LilxDarkxAngel****, cassi-the-duck****, CrimsonInHumanBloodForever**

_Quickly but carefully as if walking on eggshells I ran out of the room and the castle rushing towards the west to my castle so that I could nurse my future mate back into heath... and so I could finally, after decades of being denied what was mine, claim my mate. _

_My love... my mate... my lover... my brother..._

_He will bear my pups just as he was indented. _

_And he would love no matter if he did not wish it... even though I knew he did..._

**continued...**

**----Inu's pov----**

I felt warm... I wanted to wake up. I had this weird feeling in my gut that I should wake up. But then there was this almost silent voice that I could barely hear... I stained to hear it more clearly. It was so silent... almost as if it wasn't there, or was it that I wasn't there? Again I tried harder, trying to hear the voice and it felt like I was running towards it because I felt out of breath... and the warmth soon turned too warm... hot, I was burning up. _So hot..._ but nothing could stop me, it was as if I wasn't in control of my body... harder, I strained my hearing more and that's when it started to make since...

_"... you need your rest. You need to calm yourself so you can get better... You need to get better so that our fates can become one... Rest, calm yourself, you have a fever and it won't go down if you don't not calm yourself..."_

_Am I sick?... _I ask myself. The voice was still there calmingly talking, saying that I need to get better; that I need to heal. _Am I hurt?..._ To me right now I was more confused than any other time in my life... but for some reason I felt that I could trust this mysterious voice that called out to me... Why? I do not know? Whose the voice belong to?... Kagome... _No! She would never come back for me... and even if she did my youkai would have sensed her and killed her even while I was asleep..._

It became calm, the voice I could no longer hear... even though I knew it was still there telling me that I need to get better, that I need to heal so that our fates could intertwine. I relaxed greatly and slowly but surely, the heat vanished... but I knew it would make its self known if I was not to be careful in the future...

_Future... will our fates really intertwine?... if they do... Why? Who are you?... you sound so familiar..._

That was my last thought as I slipped into a calm, light sleep... but I did not dream of anything for quite awhile... but then my love showed up...

**----Sess's pov----**

When we had arrived at the castle no one even knew that anyone arrived until they caught my sent an hour after I had entered my quarters with my young wounded mate in my arms. On the way he had struck into a fever that scared me... that actually scared me. I had heard many rumors as I grew up about human servants of the castle go into a fever and they never came out, in time they were killed because there was nothing that could be done; that did not scare me as much, for I knew that my brother was half-youkai as well as half-human.

But it was the fever that had struck him when he was younger and when my father still alive. He had gone out into one of the near by fields to play with a cat-youkai that father had found in the rain not a week before... (it much resembled the one that had caught up with me at the castle not an hour and a half after we arrived. I knew it to be the same one that traveled with my mate so I let her enter). I was told that father wanted to see me and we had a long discussion about the surrounding territories and alliances that we should make. But as we talked, Inuyasha, not older than 6 played in the field that lay in view of the window but we were too engrossed with our discussion that we saw nothing.

The kitten was playful but luckily its poison hadn't developed yet; that being the reason father let him spar with the kit so much. But they must have walked into a patch of highly poisonous plant that only affected humans other wise that plant would have been removed from the fields...

_**---Flash Back--- **my first fb... bare with me!_

_Inuyasha ran faster as he felt his small kit friend catching up to him. He laughed when he felt something land on his tiny shoulder and claws dig into his haori... coming to a stop panting, his little lungs pumping air in and out of his youthful body. Some thing that tickled his nose, engulfing his senses and he felt suffocated and he collapsed to his hands and knees... breathing coming even harder he felt his body shaking..._

_His stomach lurched and bile rose in his throat, opening his mouth his stomach lurched again causing all its contents to shoot up and out of his mouth landing with a slash on the grass under him. He coughed a couple of times trying to get the thick, chunky substance out of his breathing passage and the horrible taste out of his mouth. After heaving a couple of times he began to cry out at the aching feeling that seeped into his bones, clutching his sides he fell into the grass just missing the bile that had crept it's way out of him... _

_Sweat consumed his body, the pain pulsed with its own heartbeat, shaking and rattling his bones, his breathing still heavy and the vile taste in his mouth was blocked out by a stench that over ran all of his senses. His vision suddenly disappeared leaving him in an ultimate darkness... he soon was passed out into unconsciousness. _

_**;;In the castle;;**_

_The den was quiet as the two youkai stared at each other with an unwavering look of dominance over their past conversation. The older of the two narrowed his golden eyes at his son's attempt to one him up on some thing that he practiced constantly with his younger brother. But the older male knew that his son would not win... the younger one also knew this but he would not so easily give up a challenge when one came across especially held to him by his father. They were just about to start throwing empty threats at one another to heat up the argument when..._

_The tall wooden doors of the door slammed open, the two youkai jumped from their seats and reeled their heads to the intruder, their claws already seeping poison... but they quickly lowed their claws as they only saw it was Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi. The taller, much older youkai sighed and sat back down and waved for the young human woman to come forward. The younger youkai stared at her sensing that something was amiss. _

_Izayoi just stood there staring at the two youkai; her hair was slightly tousled, her silken kimonos hanging over her shoulders and wrinkled, her eyes were frantic, and her breathing irregular. Inutaisho stood quickly back up and as if like lightning was by her side in a mere nano-second causing her to jump and loose her balance but he caught her easily. Sesshomaru still stood where he had but he listened intently and his eyes slightly widened at what he was hearing._

_"I can't find him! I've looked all over and no one has seen him since earlier in the morning! I fear for his life! Milord, please! I can not loose him! I won't be able to live with out him! He is my only child... I need him!" Izayoi said ecstatically, wringing her fingers and her eyes frantic with emotions. Her eyes leaking unknown tears that she didn't even notice until Inutaisho wiped the tears from her eyes with the pads of his thumbs. She fell into his arms and began to cry hysterically, sobs shook her small frame like thunder shook the earth when lightning struck. _

_Inutaisho held her and patted her hair, his gaze was unwavering as he looked back at where his oldest son stood, silently telling him what he should do and what he himself was going to do. Sesshomaru just nodded and slowly gracefully walked out of the den and down the hall to the main stair case that led to the front foyer. He then threw open both the giant wooden double doors and rushed down the steps, before disappearing with speed unseen to the naked eye and reappearing in the fields out in front of the castle gates. _

_Sesshomaru looked carefully around him and took in all the scents that were brought to him by the wind; he quickly shifted through all the scents and detected his little half-brother's. He rushed toward where the scent trail led. He caught sight of what seemed like a red and silver blob on the ground a little ways a head; nearing the small mass of red and moon-light silver, Sesshomaru suddenly stopped at cringed at the scent of bile and a strange scent that he couldn't identify but he knew he recognized it and knew it was not a pleasant scent._

_He walked up to his younger half-brother's body that lay sprawled out across the ground his mouth hanging open just over a puddle of thick bile. Sesshomaru grimaced again but he knew better than to abandon the young hanyou in this state. He shakily reached out one of his hands to hover over the hanyou's forehead already feeling the heat that rose from it, but he continued; fascinated at how soft the hanyou's skin looked and how sensual it looked covered in a light sheen of sweat. Lightly he brushed the damp bangs out of the view of his brother's young round face, the pads of his fingers just barely touched Inuyasha's forehead. As if burned by the flames of Purgatory themselves he hand drew back just as quickly as the touch had been; the young hanyou had leaned into the cool fingers that had rid his skin of the unbearable heat and had moaned at the feeling of fire meeting ice._

_Sesshomaru stared as the young hanyou searched for something with his head, he looked down at his hand then back to his younger half-brother. He carefully replaced his hand on the forehead of the youth; Inuyasha leaned into the hand that covered his forehead and let out a small whimper as to tell the one who the hand belonged to know that he was in pain and needed their help. Slowly the small hanyou moved his lean body around the knee of the kneeling person._

_Sesshomaru let out a breath that he hadn't even know he was holding. Moving his hand so that it cradled the nape of his younger half-brother's neck and moved the other one hand under his knees and brought the smaller frame to his body. Inuyasha snuggled into his arms to further himself from the scorching pain of the fire that had made its home in his body. _

_Without even realizing it Sesshomaru was already running back to the castle by the time he realized it he was already standing in the front foyer and his father was just coming down the main stairs. Once Inutaisho saw his sons he was next to them in a flash and he looked into the emotionless eyes of his oldest son. He sighed and looked down to his younger son checking him over and sniffing for any injuries... he grimaced at the strong smell of bile that lay upon his younger son. He shook his head and reached out his arms to take the young boy from his older son; after hooking one of his arms around the small hips of Inuyasha and the other under his neck but when he started to pull back so that he could get his son to bed... but he wouldn't move. _

_Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru but he wasn't looking at him, he was looking down at the young hanyou so he turned his gaze too and what he saw he couldn't help but smile... Inuyasha had entangled his hands into Sesshomaru's haori, had gotten one of his legs rapped in the obi that held up Sesshomaru's hakama, and his other leg was caught on one of the spikes on Sesshomaru's armor. But what surprised him the most was the fact that Sesshomaru was holding tight to Inuyasha... and he looked like he had no idea that he was even doing it by the almost lost and confused look in his eyes._

_Inutaisho smiled and stepped back while his hands tucked into his sleeves and he watched as Sesshomaru thought about how he was going to react or what he was going to do. He watched Sesshomaru's face... mostly his eyes. "What shall you do now Sesshomaru?"_

_This must have surprised his son because his body stiffened slightly. Sesshomaru thought for a second and then leaned slightly down and took a whiff of the sent of his brother before he righted himself and turned to his father. "He has a fever..."_

_This stopped Inutaisho dead in his tracks... he looked from his eldest son's eyes the small frame of Inuyasha in his arms. He then glared at Sesshomaru and rushed off towards Inuyasha's room his oldest son not far behind._

_**--- End Flash Back ---** hmm... it wasn't that bad... --;;_

**---- Sess's pov ----**

It was two weeks before he came out of his fever then... and as I stare at him now I know that it'll never happed again. He slipped out of his fever awhile ago and this calmed me some... but he was still hurt and he had lost a lot of blood. I knew now that I wouldn't leave his side for more than 5 seconds... and even that was too long for me to be away from him.

I sat in a chair neck to the bed where he lay; he was sleeping deeply and once and a while he would whimper in pain and I would just pet his hair or rub his ears earning little mewls and moans. But they were not of pain... but of pleasure. I figured out that his ears and his neck were his weak spots...

I sat there watching him for hours... servants would often come in with food for me and some liquid for him that the castle healer had sent up since he could not come up here himself because of the many servants that haven't taken well to the weather change. It doesn't bother me because I've lived in the castle my whole life and have gotten use to the dramatic weather changes throughout the year, but there is also the fact that most youkai aren't effected by the weather... they just move to a spot that suits their powers more.

It's snowing right now... the cold will not make it into the room though. The castle is built to keep out the cold in winter and keep in the warm, and stay cool in the summer and keep out the heat. With mountains to the east of the castle the vegetation is very plentiful from all the clouds that seem to blow our way from the mountains. Most of the streams around this area come from the snow-melt run-off that slides down from the mountains... but that fine because it does tend to get hot in the summers and I've heard that most of the servants will go swimming in the run-off when their chores are done.

"Sesshomaru?..."

My eyes shot up and scanned the room... Was I so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear someone enter? And why would they use my name so formally? Do they have a death wish? Do they not see that I'm with my mate...? I stopped. Frozen. I turn my gaze to the bed where my mate would surely be asleep... but my thoughts were correct... There Inuyasha sat... he was staring at me with confused eyes, his hands gripping the comforter for dear life, his hair was in its usual matted mess, and his sleeping yukata was loose and one side was hanging off his shoulder, reveling the perfectly tanned skin that lay under it.

"Inuyasha..."

**tbc...**

**ohhh... hehe i evil! don't worry i'll update next week people! and they ain't gonna do nothing next ch... i just wanna let ya'll know that! it won't happen for a couple of ch.s anyway... like... in the 7 or 8 ... something lik that... or maybe sooner if ya'll are good!**

**santa clause is coming to town...**

**i've had that song suck in my head all day... then i started singing it at lunch and my best friend looked at me wierd and then my boyfriend started singing along_(god he's got a hot-ass voice... and he's so sexy!... he's mine! yay!)_... we got about 7 more to sing with us then a teacher came and told us to stop... she sucks... i hate her... but anyways... ENJOY UR HOLIDAYS... wat ever u celibrate!... i tried really hard not to spell anything wrong this time... can you tell?**

**Ur Gay Luver**

**Rocky!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOLPE! and for people that r going to read the a/n at the bottom of the page... it's a joke to see wat people say and do... see if ya'll really read these... even though i know most don't... but don't skip a head and read it... i wanna see if ya'll remember it's a joke! **

**:Disclaimer: I own nothing... i'm writing from my cuzins computer... but if i did Sess would b seme and Inu would be uke and kik and kag would of never exsisted... and there would be less having clothes on through the anime... hehe**

**enjoy!**

_"Sesshomaru?..."_

_My eyes shot up and scanned the room... Was I so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear someone enter? And why would they use my name so formally? Do they have a death wish? Do they not see that I'm with my mate... I stopped. Frozen. I turn my gaze to the bed where my mate would surely be asleep... but my thoughts were correct... There Inuyasha sat... he was staring at me with confused eyes, his hands gripping the comforter for dear life, his hair was in its usual matted mess, and his sleeping yukata was loose and one side was hanging off his shoulder, reveling the perfectly tanned skin that lay under it. _

_"Inuyasha..."_

_**;;Ch.4;;**_

**Inu's POV**

Holy kami-sama... there he is... my love, my only... Sesshomaru. Is this a dream? If it is will you damn me and wake me up? Could you not? I don't wanna ever wake up!... But then again... do I really want this to be a dream?... nay I want this to be real...

My face was hot and I could no longer meet the eyes of the god that I had fallen in love with so many years ago. I dropped my gaze to my lap and loosed my grip on the comforter and began to lightly trace the little green stitching of vines with my claw, the green for some reason reminded me of that damned Kagome... I growled at such thoughts of happier times coming back to me...

Then my head began to pound... gripping my head between my hands I slouched over. Flashes of images began to play in my head... too fast for me to see them... too blurry for me to understand... then they started to slow. I saw images of Kikyo, and of Kagome... and my friends... then of the time they abandoned me; images of Koga and Naraku... then realization came to me.

Tears began to fall from my eyes... real tears, then my body began to shake and I sobbed. I was crying so hard that my lungs began to burn, and the fire spread out through me like an ocean of fire was powering it its self. The fire spread out through me and collected in my stomach and from there it shot jolts of electricity to my ass... I screamed... the sheering pain was coming back, the memories too, the images of Naraku being my first, of him pounding away into my virgin body...

"...I was raped..." came my confession to the world. The tears continued, and no matter how hard I tried they wouldn't stop, sobs rang from me like the ocean waves... fierce and strong... "I'm filthy... I'm dirty... I was violated... I disserve to die!"

Then like a blanket of comfort two arms surrounded me and pulled me against a broad, well toned chest that was clad with a haori and a yukata ... no armor. Gripped on to the person that held me not caring who it was just as long as they grounded me... kept me from floating away. Floating away into this darkness that would surly consume me if I didn't have someone to anchor me.

I looked up to meet to eyes of my savoir... to my surprise my eyes met with a pair of emotionless amber-gold eyes that reminded me, despite the cold that lay behind those emotionless eyes, of the sun near dusk... the darkest it is in the day. I clenched my fists that happened to be full of the silk haori front that he wore...

"Sesshomaru... you came for me?... Is this a dream?"

"If it is... I assure you that we are dreaming the same dream and I'm enjoying it so far..."

I gasped at my brother's words, tears continued to flow down my face but these tears changed from tears of pain to tears of utter joy. I relaxed my body and rapped my arms around Sesshomaru's neck and brought myself closer that of the god's body in hopes of not being pushed away.

"Sesshomaru... will you... stay with me...?" I asked quietly before I slipped back into the darkness of the dream realm that I knew that I would most likely not dream anything that isn't of my god, my prince, my love... my brother.

**(this would be a good place to leave off for this ch!...**

**but u'd guys would _kill _me!)**

** Sess's POV **

I watched intently as his chest rose and fell rhythmically as he slept peacefully. I inwardly smiled at what he had asked me. I leaned forward toward the little heavenly being that lay in my bed, in my arms and placed a small chaste kiss upon his forehead.

"Forever my little one," I whispered in his ear, even though I knew that he could not hear me through his sleep, also placing a little kiss there before moving to place another kiss upon his neck only this time I sucked at the skin and nibbled at it slightly. I heard him moan and pulled back, he cuddled against me and nuzzled my chest; sighing I pulled back and pushed him back to the bed and backed away. He gave a whine and his hands began to such for the warmth that had left him in his sleep, I shook my head and leaned over him.

"Love... I'll be right back..." I kissed his forehead once more and brushed his bangs back. I stood once more and began to walk to the other side of the room were I dragged the chair that I had previously been sitting in to the corner where it was normally kept. I began to pull off my silk haori and yukata and laid them across the back of the chair. Quickly walking over to the wardrobe I grabbed my royal-blue sleeping hakama and walked back to the chair and set them along the arm and I began to take my boots off.

Inuyasha whined again and turned in his sleep to face the wall giving me his back and it only caused his yukata to slip even more off his shoulder. I shook my head and finished removing my boots along with my white silk hakamas and slipped into my sleeping ones. After finishing securing the obi I walked straight back over to Inuyasha and sat on the side of the bed.

I stared at him for a while... just looking at him, he turned back towards me. He whined, I wanted to laugh... I didn't, I just scooted further onto the bed before laying down next to him and brought his smaller frame against mine. I reached a hand down and pulled the kicked aside comforter over us both. He snuggled into me...

"... Sesshomaru..." he sighed. I stared down at him... but he said nothing more. I kissed his forehead once more and closed my eyes... though I knew I would not sleep, nay I would not sleep as long as he was weakened and needed my protection, and there is also the fact that I do not need the sleep.

I continued to watch over him as the hours passed. I was glad that more color came back into his cheeks telling me that his blood was slowly getting back to it's normal amount. I watched as his lips parted in his sleep and his breathing slowly quicken at the light of dawn; I felt as he snuggled into me more... pretending that he was still asleep... but why would he do that?

"Are you ready for breakfast, Inuyasha?" I smirked mentally when I heard him gasp. Shifting slightly I let go of him and sat up in the bed before turning to look at my beautiful mate; I wanted to take him right then and there, his hair was spread about him in a silver cloud that still had blood caked in it... but I didn't care, his yukata and slipped all the way off his shoulders and his obi was loose enough if there was a strong wind in the room he would of been bare to my eyes, and his eyes... kami those eyes, golden like the sun that was rising for another day and he had a shocked kind-of look in them with an emotion that I wanted to jump him for.

"... Sesshomaru..." he sounded confused... and hesitant, like he couldn't believe his own voice. "Sesshomaru... brother you stayed... you stayed with me...?" and there he went again with being unsure of himself...

"Yes I did... now let us get you cleaned for breakfast," I said and reached out a hand to him. He looked at it from a few seconds before taking it in both of his hands, I smirked inwardly and pulled him up into a sitting position slowly. After he was sitting up I rapped my arms around him and brought him to my chest before I stood and made my way to my private bathing chambers with him nestled in my arms.

He gasped in suprise... from me carrying him or from the size of the bathing room I'm not sure. He pressed against me from the sudden change in tempature seeking warmth because I liked the room usually kept cool but the water to be hot. I loved the way the steam would surround me in a blanket of privacy that I was not usually granted because I was the Youkai Lord of the West. Also it was quite relaxing being able to only smell the herbs that seemed to rise along with the steam and not be bothered by any other sent that would distroy such a time for leasure.

"It smells funny..." my mate said blatantly as he took a causous sniff of the air around the room before leaning back into me; resting his head upon my chest, his ears going flat and rest against his matted and blood redin hair. "... but it's nice... relaxing. I like it in here."

"Glad you like it, because I have a feeling you're not going to like what happens next," I said wanting to laugh aloud as he went ridged in my arms. I walked forward until I was about five feet from the water's edge and I set him down on the cool tiles in a sitting position and I knelt on one knee in front of him.

He looked at me curiously and a sort of shock that I would kneel before anyone _Mate... I would do anything for you_. And taking advantage of his semi-shocked state I began to strip him of his sleeping yukata. With a pull the obi he was left bear as the day he was born to my eyes... but I would not look at him yet, because I wouldn't want him to feel uncomfortable when he was around me or I would never get a chance to take him as my own with out him making a fuss.

So I turned and untied my own obi and let my hakamas fall to the tiles under my feet, as I stepped out of them I heard my mate gasp and I dropped my obi and turned toward him. Another instant that I wanted to take my mate right then. He sat before me tanned legs spread ever so slightly, his head turned to the side as he blushed madly, his ears pressed into his hair in embarrassment, one hand clenched in the yukata he sat on to keep his balance and the other clenched and resting on his chest.

Such a vurnable position... kami, I want him so bad. I tried, nearly taking all the self-control that I had built up over the years, to keep my self from showing any arousle toward my brother. I knelt before him again causing him to look at me, first in the eyes before they quickly trailed down to my manhood. Acually smirking as he quickly looked away only to looking back every few seconds.

Reaching out with both arms I took my brother into my embrace and picked him up and walked into the spring. He gasped at the hot water and went ridged in my arms again before forcing himself to relax in the hot herbel water that I had the healer make so that he would heal faster.

After a few minutes of sooking I began to scrub lightly against his skin to rid him of the scent of Naraku and the dried blood and semen. He would acationaully tense as I came to a bruise or scratch but then would immediately relax himself in my embrace. Taking bottles of oil that were placed on the side of the bathing pool I began to poor them in his hair and scrub all the dirt and blood out. After I was finished I leaned my back against the ledge of the bathing pool and he pressed his back against my chest and settled himself inbetween my legs. I wrapped my arms around his waist and loosly let them bring him back against me further.

"Yes... very relaxing, I'm really enjoying this," I heard him whisper exspecting me not to hear him. I smirked inwardly and pulled him tighter to me as I felt him relax more I bent foward and gave a little lick to his white fuzz covered dog ear. It popped up out of the wet hair like I was planning it would and twiched as I breathed slightly on it causing my mate to shudder; wrapping my tongue around the tip of the appendage I brought it into my mouth and sucked on it slightly causing him to shudder more and gave a low moan. Blowing on the now wet appendage I leaned in closer so that my breath went into my mate's ear.

"Yes... I am very much enjoying this bath."

**yeah! so wat u think? tell me tell me! review review! enjoy ur new year and good luck and forten to those who review! thanks for reading!... i enjoyed writing this fic... and now it's over! glad ya'll liked it!**

**Ur-GaY-LoVeR**

**Rocky**

_**:IMPORTANT:**_

**for those of u that didn't read the little a/n above... THIS STORY IS OVER! tata for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know i know... it's been a long time... --;;; well i've been relly busy will tests and stuff and if ur readin from aff i was going to post it last week but the thing would let me so ... and if ur reading from ff well... i wanted to update on the same day... so yeah... **

**in other news... my stories not over i was just joshing u... it'll be going for a while so don't worry... as for my other story... i'll up date as soon as possible... but with more tests on the way... we'll just have to see... **

**anyways... ON WITH THE STORY**

**;;Recap;;**

_"Yes... very relaxing, I'm really enjoying this," I heard him whisper expecting me not to hear him. I smirked inwardly and pulled him tighter to me as I felt him relax more I bent forward and gave a little lick to his white fuzz covered dog ear. It popped up out of the wet hair like I was planning it would and twitched as I breathed slightly on it causing my mate to shudder; wrapping my tongue around the tip of the appendage I brought it into my mouth and sucked on it slightly causing him to shudder more and gave a low moan. Blowing on the now wet appendage I leaned in closer so that my breath went into my mate's ear._

_"Yes... I am very much enjoying this bath."_

**;;Ch. 5;;**

**Normal pov... :gasp: it's a shock! **

This was beginning to get on Inuyasha's nerves. He leaned against the bedroom door and sighed in frustration, running his fingers through finely brushed hair. He wasn't used to being able to run his fingers through his hair all the way and it felt strange... but refreshing all the same. Bringing a little lock of hair in front of his face he marveled at the silky feeling and the scent of jasmine and toasted vanilla, kind-of a girlly scent but he liked it... it reminded him of his mother.

She had a scent that was all her own... but of course everyone had a scent but her's was different. When he had still lived at the castle with his mother, father, and even Sesshomaru there had been many other lords and ladies that visited either his father or mother. He'd smelt all their scents, but for some reason most of the lords had their own scent mixed with sake or some strange thing that he had heard them call alcohol... a foreign drink he guessed; and the ladies... they all smelled the same, and he couldn't figure out why.

He knew the reason that they all smelled the same now... it had been the incense that was used to scent their robes since they were noble every thing they owned had to look, taste, and smell nice or expensive. But like he had learned long ago, nobles were a strange breed.

He tossed the lock of hair over his shoulder and pushed off the door lightly. Walking swiftly over to the large wardrobe his brother had told him earlier the day before was filled to the brim with clothes that he was to change into and wear a different one everyday. Opening both doors one at a time he looked at all the fine silk hakamas, yukatas, and haori of all different colors and designs but on every single one of them was a crescent moon that was threaded in black near the collar. But he looked away from them and turned his attention to the full length mirror that was placed upon one of the doors.

Shaking his head he sent his hair flying in a ring of soft, silky tresses all around him in an array of silvery white. He had to admit that the servant that had come into the room this morning to wake and dress him had scared him at first... no he was sure if she were to enter the room right now he would probably huddle in the corner in fear. She had not only forcefully washed him in the bathroom but she had also dressed him in white silk yukata, haori, and hakamas with a black dragon rapped around the body and over his back with it's head resting on his left shoulder and it's tail rapped around his right leg. She had also brushed his hair a million and one times trying to get all the tangles out, and in his opinion she had done a really good job. Then she had filed, sharpened, manicured his claws and they were so shiny he could swear he could almost see him self. But what she had put on him next was strange but she said he was to keep it on him, he didn't want to disobey her just in case she came in again and started yelling like she was this morning when he gave her his infamous attitude. She had put three top layers of a woman's kimono over his own garb, he had wanted to ask her why but hadn't gotten the chance to because she was gone before he could ask.

The top layer was just the simple conception of yin and yang; one half of the kimono being white with a black sleeve and the other black with a white sleeve. To him it was a simple concept, but that goes no deeper in the discussion or description of the push and pull of such to forces as yin and yang. Neither being able to survive without the other, yin was light and with all light there was created the shadow yang or dark, but dark could not be created without light. Both keep the world in perfect balance, like the moon and ocean with their own push and pull of one another.

The middle layer was all black except for the white sakura petals that were stitched into the sleeves and hem of the kimono. He had guessed this layer was only supposed to represent the yang side of the push and pull of the two. The darkness that could only survive because of the little light that was there but still the yang craved for full dominance of the two and if eventually in doing so would destroy its self.

The inner and final layer was just the same as the middle layer except it was the exact opposite; white with black sakura petals along the sleeves and the hem of the kimono. This layer was representing the yin side of the push and pull. Light creating the dark and if there was no dark there would be no use for light because there would be nothing causing the shadow that was dark in meaning the was nothing the light was giving life to. If there is no purpose for the light there is no existence.

But what he was confused about the most that the servant had put on him was the silver and red eye shadow. He knew with his brother that he was born with it but why must he wear such stuff; his eyes were lined with red and that was surrounded by the silver. It looked good but he didn't want to wear it, it made him feel too girly with all the times he'd seen Sango and Kagome put that stuff on... it drove him crazy.

_Stop thinking about them... they brought you nothing but trouble _Inuyasha heard the voice that he had started hearing ever since that night with Naraku... He shook violently at the thought of Naraku. He never wanted to see him ever again but as long as Naraku was alive the longer he would have to fight him from... doing whatever he's trying to do. Sighing he looked back at the door and his previous predicament... there were guards at his door that were keeping him from getting out and stretching his legs.

They had claimed that Sesshomaru had told them not to let him out until the ceremony. He really had no idea what ceremony what they were talking about so he tried to ask but he got no answer, just a bunch of grumbles that he couldn't make out. The doors being guarded was only one problem; yes the windows were unlocked and unguarded, and it's not like he thought about it or nothing and being on the third floor didn't bother him at all. It was the fact that right under his window was the garden and the garden had dirt walk-ways, meaning if he jumped he'd get dirt on the kimonos and that scary servant would come back in screaming her head off.

Turning his gaze to the windows that were cracked open to let some fresh air in since the bath oils and incense in the robe were over-driving his nose. Opening the window all the way pushing it until he could stick his head out the window. He looked down into the garden and was surprised when he spied a flat boulder right under the window. Taking a look through out the garden to make sure that no one was there so that he wouldn't get caught then he leaped onto the ledge of the window.

He stayed crouched on the window seal looking out over the garden and past the castle walls where the training fields could be seen from such an altitude, kind of weary of moving into action just incase he upset his brother. It's not like he cared about what his brother thought of him, even though he did, he just didn't want to upset him and then be kicked out of the castle; because as much as he didn't want to admit it he wanted to be close to his brother, even if it wasn't in the way he wanted it to be.

Sighing he took one last look at the chamber doors before he scowled at them and leaped out the window. His kimonos fluttering behind him in what seemed like fabricated wings of black and white silk; the silk flapping against his skin as he landed on the flat boulder easily without slipping or falling out, being half-youkai had its perks. Quickly looking around himself, his senses on high alert, he made sure no one had saw him as he stepped off the rock and stretched his arms over his head and gave a little whimper as the stress left his tense shoulders and tightened muscles.

Taking another look around the garden but not to look for servants or anything, this time it was just to enjoy the view of the garden that his mother loved so much. The Sakura trees were in full bloom... which confused him considering that it had just snowed the day before, but they were blooming like there was no tomorrow. It hadn't snowed very much but most of the snow had melted away since it was so late in the day and the sun would soon set in about three hours; some snow patched refused to go and there were still a few white patches upon the dirt and green grass.

Sighing and enjoying the peace and quiet out side the bed chamber he began to walk around the small enclosed garden, remembering all the times he'd spent with his mother or father, remember the little challenges he'd pick with his brother. He even remembered all the times he'd gotten picked on by visitors or the village children that came with their parents because they had business with his parents. He could even hear himself cry when he was only a pup of a few years, crying for his father to come help him... his wails for someone to help him...

His ears twitched... this wasn't a memory... he was actually hearing someone crying for help. Turning his attention came to the castle wall, the yelling was coming from the forest he just knew it... but should he answer it? Ignoring his own question he bolted forward and bound over the wall and began to race through the fields before any real thought passed through his mind. But it was too late to stop because he was already at the forest edge... he stopped.

What if it was a trap? Should he even be passed the castle walls? What about that scary servant and what she would do if he raced into the forest with clean kimonos and get them dirty?... He shuttered at the thought and shook his head clean of any thought of that woman. His ears perked up as he heard the call more clearly and it was a lot closer to the forest's edge than it was just a second ago.

"Inuyasha!"

"Shippo?..." he was sure of it. That was Shippo that was calling out his name, but why? Did some thing happen to the others? _What did I tell you?... Stop thinking of them and leave the brat! Go back to your mate! -But Shippo wasn't even at the fight when it happened... they probably told him that I was dead... Besides... a father's gotta take care of his pup!-_

"Shippo! I'm here! Over here!" Inuyasha shouted into the forest unsure if he should go in or not, he hadn't heard the voice for a few seconds. Inuyasha began to panic... well the way he normally panicked... stiffened and looked around frantically. Was Shippo actually being chased by something? "Shippo!"

He heard the bushes rustle in front of him and he took a step back and raised his claws ready for an attack. But when he saw a ball of tan fluff fly out of the bush and roll across the ground a stop a foot from his feet, he lowered them. He squatted down, minding his kimono robes, and poked the ball once... twice... third times the charm. The ball unraveled to revel a very tired looking kitsune youkai... his fur vest torn from twigs and rocks, little hakamas received the same treatment, along with his yukata. His face was clean... along with his clothes, which was strange... must of fell in the river or something... and the young kitsune youkai looked up at him with teary leafy green eyes, like how the leaves looked in the mornings when they were covered in dew.

"Inuyasha... Kagome had said you were dead... :sniff: and she said that she wanted nothing to do with demons so she kicked me out of the village... Kaede has taken sick and-and she left Kagome in charge..." the kit whimpered out between his sniffing and crying.

"Shippo... It's alright, come on lets go inside," Inuyasha whispered as he brought the curled up kit to his chest and slightly rocked him back and forth before he stood and turned quickly to go back to the castle. But just as he turned around he bumped into...

Sesshomaru!

"Sess-shomaru!... W-what-t ar-re y-yo-ou do-oing h-here?" Inuyasha stumbled with his words as he took a surprised step back so that he could put some room between him and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha then down at the kit in his arms before turning his cold gaze back to his soon to be mate. "I came to get you from our room but you weren't there, so guess."

_-Did he just say _our_ room?- Yes he did! _Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru unsure of what he should do but when he saw Sesshomaru take a glance at Shippo again he brought the kit closer to his chest. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this but dismissed it quickly and turned around and began to walk back to the castle. Inuyasha looked down at Shippo who looked up at him through teary and scared filled eyes. Inuyasha smirked down at the kit and followed after Sesshomaru hurrying a little so that he could make the kit feel as safe as possible and fast, too.

**Inu's POV i couldn't stay away... :P**

I sat down on the red lounge chair that was seated in front of my lover's desk. He walked passed me and took a seat at his chair on the other side of the desk and I watched as he took his seat and smoothed out his silk hakama which looked exactly like mine along with his haori but it was black with a white dragon and then he wore his normal armor but the tie was black and red instead of blue and yellow. I look down at the hem of my kimono sleeve and twiddled with it lightly.

Sesshomaru had told me to hand Shippo over to the first servant that we had come across and I watched as the servant comforted the kit as she walked away to the healer. I had been a little reluctant but I knew no harm would come to Shippo.

"Inuyasha," I slightly flinched at the coldness in my brother's voice but I braced myself for whatever punishment was to come my way. "Come, stand before me."

Gulping I moved from my seat and to the other side of the desk and stood before my brother but I didn't lower my head submissively I held it high and looked straight ahead of my but I couldn't meet his eyes. I could feel his eyes move over my physique and I felt a little self-conscious about my brother looking at me because he nodded but he just kept looking, I started to wonder if he found something wrong with me. Feeling like running away I took a step back and cleared my throat.

"I've... gotta check up on Shippo. He's probably scared," just as I was about to turn away and leave my brother said something I had a feeling that he knew I wanted to know about.

"You want to know what the ceremony's about, don't you?" he said evenly. I turn back to meet his eyes for the first time since I bumped into him outside and like I wasn't even thinking I nodded. Sesshomaru made a light noise that sounded like an approval of my agreement and he stood and walked to the window. "The ceremony that'll be held today and tomorrow is a mating."

I turned to my brother surprised and stared at him as he looked out of the window. I saw something floating passed the window and quickly turn my attention to that and was shocked to find that it was snowing. White flurries dancing from the clouds and to the ground in a beautiful sight and I couldn't help but bring my-self closer to the window. I didn't even noticed that my brother had turned his attention to me as I looked out and watched the snow fall gently over the garden and training fields.

"So..." I wanted to sound casual but I didn't really know if I was succeeding but that didn't stop me from trying to make conversation with my brother, "Who's getting mated? Some alley of the West? Or is it one of your advisers?" Suddenly I got this idea of making a joke that I couldn't pass up and maybe it would grace me a smirk or something. "Is Jaken finally getting a mate?"

I turn to look at Sesshomaru and just I had hoped there was a slight twitch to the corner of his mouth but it was gone just as fast as it had started. I smiled _-At least know I know that I can get a response out of him- _I turn to look back out the window and watch slowly as the trees and grass are being covered by the dancing white flurries. _-I should enjoy this time with him... it might not happen very often- _

I stiffed as a pair of very strong arms rapped themselves around my waist and I shivered when I felt the breath on my ear. Was my brother playing some-kind of game? Was my brother messing with me? Did he find it amusing to mess with my feelings this way? Did he even know what he was stirring inside of me?

_-Try stay calm- Like that'll happen... you haven't stayed calm since _it _happened. You are hopelessly in love with him and you're not willing to except that their is no way to get around that _For once, I couldn't help but let myself agree with the voice that seemed to arouse it's self when it came to issues about my mate... I mean Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru... you didn't answer my question... Who's getting mated?" I was pulled back against Sesshomaru's body and couldn't help but relish in his body heat but I kept myself as still as possible trying not to rouse my brother just incase he's doing this self-continuously and if I move he'll push me away in disgust.

My back against his chest, his arms around my waist, my hands on the window ceil, his breath against my ear, my breath on the window, and me practically against the window and the window ceil. After what seemed like hour he finally spoke... but once he did, I wish he hadn't.

"You're getting mated."

**tbc...**

**wow! yeah another ch! soooooooooooooo wat u tink? hurry hurry tell me tell me i wanna know... ain't got much to say here so... just review and tell me wat u think... but please don't curse me out because i said it was over... don't need the stress... i'll update as soon as possible**

**well review! until next ch!**

**Ur-GaY-LuVeR**

**Rocky**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not gonna evn bother with much of a note here… i'm just gonna get on with the story… ;;dodges flying objects;; yes yes… i know!!!! ;;bows low;; plez forgive me… i'm very sorry!!!… here's a long ch. to mak up for it!!!!**

**;;Recap;;**

_"Sesshomaru... you didn't answer my question... Who's getting mated?" I was pulled back against Sesshomaru's body and couldn't help but relish in his body heat but I kept myself as still as possible trying not to rouse my brother just incase he's doing this self-consciously and if I move he'll push me away in disgust. _

My back against his chest, his arms around my waist, my hands on the window ceil, his breath against my ear, my breath on the window, and me practically against the window and the window ceil. After what seemed like hour he finally spoke... but once he did, I wish he hadn't.

_"You're getting mated."_

**;;Ch.6;;**

**Normal POV**

"What?" Inuyasha whispered in a low tone, not really believing what his brother had said. _-Did he really said that?- _Inuyasha looked worriedly into his reflection in the window the snow that passed by the window slowly fading from his mind. All he could focus on was his face; a face that he seemed not to recognize for a few moments, then seeing that it was him standing there looking back with a terrified look in his eye.

His world just turned upside down as figured that his brother said those words. They weren't imagined by his usual wondering mind... But, why?

"You're getting mated, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he tightened his grip upon his brother. Breathing in deep, taking as much of his brother's scent in as possible with only one breath he closed his eyes for a moment. He began to rub Inuyasha's stomach lightly, wanting nothing more than to rid his brother of his kimonos and take his brother right then and there.

He would have his mate... and he would take his mate in any way he pleased because he was lord and that was the way it went. He remembered once that his father had said that he wanted him to mate young so that he could quickly replenish the inu-youkai race but his mother said he should wait and mate when he was much wiser, stronger, and his inner youkai had grown in skill and instincts. She had told him that once he was wiser he would choose wisely for a mate and would be able to protect his mate and pups with greater ease than if he had mated young. But the true reason he waited was because none were good enough, none had made it up to his standards.

True, most that came before him as a potential mate were all extraordinarily beautiful, less than that were strong, even less than that were skilled in battle, and even less than that had experience in many things. He took some to his bed, but that was because he was young... very young. Now he can resist and go with much lower class whores than they were or he can endure the heats and rutting just as he's done for many years now. But all "potential" mates were stubborn. Some of them more highly thought of them selves than others... most being inu-youkai bitches.

Inu-youkai bitches knew exactly how to act in front of an interested male... Act like they weren't interested because they knew that the inu-youkai bitch was very rare amongst the youkai community. They knew how badly they were wanted and needed so they acted as if none they came before were good enough. But with most of the inu-youkai bitches it faltered when they found out that it was Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, that they were coming before.

"Why?"

Sesshomaru was quickly brought out of his musing with his brother's sudden question. He quickly took in his brother's posture and body language seeing as he could always tell what his brother was thinking by just looking at him. Inuyasha had stiffened a great deal in his arms instead of relaxing as he had planned his rubbing to of done. He was staring out into the landscape or at least he seemed to but his brother's breathing was slightly fast along with his heart beat... as if he had been crying or waiting for something to happen.

Sesshomaru pulled away from his brother and studied his back carefully before he set his hands on his brother's shoulders and turned him around to look him in the eye. But his brother, _his_ future mate did not meet his gaze. Slipping his fingers onto his brother's cheek he slowly slid them under his brother's chin while tilting his head so that their eyes met. But once they did Inuyasha snapped.

"Why?! Why would you want to mate me off to some bitch?!... Why?" Inuyasha ask nearly shouting before coming to a quiet whisper that Sesshomaru nearly missed. Inuyasha lowered his head as his eye quickly turned from out right anger into glassy almost pathetically sad eyes, the eyes of the broken hearted.

"Inuyasha, you've misunderstood. What I was saying-" Sesshomaru was quickly cut off by Inuyasha with a loud out burst. He was taken slightly aback because he was not used to being cut off in the middle of a sentence.

"I did not! I heard you say I was getting mated to some bitch! Don't lie Sesshomaru! I won't do it! I won't be mated to some-" But now it was Inuyasha's turn to be cut off... but by Sesshomaru's fingers lightly placed on his lips.

"Let me finish," Sesshomaru nearly growled. He looked into Inuyasha's frantic and scared eyes, those eyes holding just as much defiance in them as he'd seen before when Inuyasha and him had fought the many times when they had met up in the forest or after a battle Inuyasha had just had. "Yes, you are going to be mated. But I said nothing about mating you to a bitch."

"Then I'm mating a lord-" Inuyasha said around Sesshomaru's fingers but stopped when Sesshomaru added the slightest of pressure.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said warningly. "The next time you interrupt me I'll rid you of your speech, understand?"

Inuyasha quickly nodded and didn't move afraid that that would also rouse his brother to do something that he might end up regretting. Sesshomaru made a slight noise that sounded like a grunt as approval of his brother's quick decision.

"You are getting mated, as I said. But you will not be mated off to some bitch or random lord," Sesshomaru said pausing as he looked down at his brother to see if he would interrupt. Inuyasha was practically shaking inside with fear and... anticipation for what his brother would say next. "You will be mating a lord that you know, a lord that you've known all your life."

Inuyasha was confused at what his brother was saying. He had never known a lord at any time of his life. He'd met a few but never really got to know any; besides, what kind-of lord lowered them selves to talk to... let alone get to know a hanyou. He shivered slightly as he felt Sesshomaru's fingers shift on his lips, slightly gliding over them. Looking up into his brother's eyes waiting for the name of the lord that he would be mated off to… not that he'd agree… he just wanted to know… curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

"You'll be mated to me, Inuyasha. I'll finally make you mine."

Surprised by his brother's words Inuyasha looked deep into his brother's emotionless eyes trying to see what laid beyond his brother's gaze. Sesshomaru saw this and nearly smirked... nearly. Sesshomaru wrapped his free arm around his brother's waist bringing his mate forward against his taller form, his fingers sliding from his lips to the crook of the back of his brother's neck, while twining his fingers through his brother's silky silver tresses. And his tail, which chose to make its self-known now, wrapped lazily around his brother and the end to tap lightly against the wood panel floor.

"Don't play with my feelings, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said as tried to push away from his brother thinking that he was just playing with his emotions. But Sesshomaru held tight to him and continued to stare down at his brother with the most unwavering eyes; as if he was seeking out Inuyasha's soul just by looking at him. Inuyasha's heart suddenly jumped and got lodged in his throat and try as he might he couldn't swallow it back down into his chest with Sesshomaru staring at him like that.

"I have nothing to gain from _"playing with your feelings"_,as you so elegantly put it," Sesshomaru said softly but seriously as he stared into his mates innocent, golden gaze. His mate's eyes widened slightly and he saw the fear hidden in his eyes and immediately understood his brother's misunderstanding. "I have nothing to gain... and everything to lose, if I played with your feelings. Because my everything is you, Inuyasha. Do you understand now?"

Inuyasha nodded dumbly at first then shook his head and glared suspiciously up into Sesshomaru's eyes, while trying to push away from the taller youkai. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Sesshomaru?... The real Sesshomaru would never act this way towards me!"

Sesshomaru glared down at his mate as Inuyasha avoided eye contact and continued to struggle in his embraced; he tightened his hold on his mate and growled warningly at the younger male, quickly causing Inuyasha to freeze in his struggling. Inuyasha stood as still as possible while Sesshomaru lowered his face onto Inuyasha's neck as he continued to growl. Okay, if he had been unable to do anything before… now he was at his brother's total mercy. How stupid can you get! Leaving his neck exposed for someone to take advantage of and quickly kill him… kami he felt stupid!

Sesshomaru licked the skin of his mate's neck causing Inuyasha to gasp in surprise. Smirking inward he was just about to kiss and nibble at his mate's neck when he was pushed back slightly; knowing his mate wanted him to look at him he did. Staring down into those innocent golden orbs that were asking a silent question, a question he knew his mate would not let him avoid, not that he would have avoided it in the first place. Just looking at the determination in his mate's eyes almost made him lose his resolve and take his mate against the window; and most likely in the process breaking it.

_//Take him now!// _a voice screamed in Sesshomaru's head. _Why should I listen to you? The last time you told me what to do I nearly lost him! This time is _my _time!_ Sesshomaru yelled equally as loud back at the voice he knew was his inner youkai. _So… sit back, shut up, and let me take him the way I want!_

"Sesshomaru?…"

Inuyasha's voice brought him out of his small fight with his inner youkai, but once he looked into his mate's eyes he knew his resolve was wearing away… and fast. "Yes, Inuyasha."

"Did you mean what you said?"

Closing his eyes he let the smallest of smirks cross his face. How could he do anything to his mate now? How can he even think of taking his mate after such an innocent question? It was much too soon for him to be taking Inuyasha to his bed… not that if he had taken him just then would it have been in a bed. He felt as if he had pressured the young hanyou into what he was guessing emotional turmoil. His little brother probably couldn't think straight right now let alone do anything rational… not that he'd showed he could in the past, but he knew his brother better than his brother knew himself. And he knew if he took his mate without him in his right frame of mind he knew that his brother would come to regret their mating later… and _that_ was the last thing Sesshomaru needed.

Sighing he began to slowly let his brother go and let his arms glide off his brother so that he could step back and take control before he did anything that might hurt his hanyou later. But before he could step away Inuyasha grabbed him by his armor and pulled himself back against Sesshomaru since he didn't have the strength to bring the youkai back to him. To both of their surprise chest met chest, stomach met stomach, and erection met erection. Inuyasha was the to break the short silence with a deep moan of pleasure and what ever resolve Sesshomaru had saved in that short period of time was gone.

Grabbing his mate he smashed their lips together and thrust his tongue into his mates sweet, hot mouth. Lips moving in an erotic dance, teeth grazing each other with each jaw movement, two tongues in both mouths instead of one, until Sesshomaru effectively trapped his mate's tongue in his mouth. Inuyasha knew when he was beat and gave a whimpered in submission to Sesshomaru and in response the inu-youkai growled in authority as he pushed the smaller male against the window.

With skillful hands Sesshomaru didn't waste any time beating around the bush and loosened Inuyasha's obi and slipped his hand into the younger male's hakamas while the other went to cradle his mate's head as he kissed and bit at his neck. His inner youkai literally purred at the taste of his mate's skin and he slid his tongue along his mate's collarbone as instinct willed him to bite into it and mark the hanyou as his forever. But he that was one thing that he did with-strain himself from doing not wanting to jolt his mate into thinking that they were rushing anything… even though they were; but that was something that he couldn't help. He had wanted to take Inuyasha as his mate for so long now he just had no idea of how to go about doing it. He had tried to kill Inuyasha for the first half of his life before he turned his attention to training the hanyou after noticing that he was not the only one that was strong enough to kill his mate. So he started to pin-point Inuyasha's weaknesses without seriously hurting the hanyou though he made his point and noticed every time they met up again his weak spots were better guarded. But what his companions did not see or know of was that after every battle with his brother they would meet up after midnight. Yes, he had not been what someone might call the ideal brother to his mate but that did not mean that Inuyasha wasn't a prince to the Western Lands. Often they would discuss politics and decisions that needed to be made, he listened to his brother's opinions because as the Lord of the Western Land it was his obligation, it was not as if he couldn't make the decisions himself because he could easily do that; but deep down he knew that eventually he would take Inuyasha back to the Western Lands and he, on some level, didn't want his brother to be in the dark of what was going on.

He fully loosed Inuyasha obi and watched in satisfaction from the corner of his eye as his mate's hakamas fell to the ground and his haori and yukata fell open. He heard a gasp escape form his mate's throat before he gave one final nip to his mate's neck and pulled back to stare at the body he had uncovered… and stare he did.

His mate was beautiful. His white silk hakamas with the black dragon pattern had collected at his ankles in a silken mess. His long pale legs bare to his hungry eyes, which he greedily took in as he slightly tilted his head in wonder. His mate's legs and the rest of his skin looked so tan with his brother's usual fire rat attire but now that he saw his brother in something else he could now tell that Inuyasha's skin wasn't as tan as he had once thought, it was actually quite pale. Golden orbs moved over his mate's erect manhood and he had to admit that his brother was quite well endowed but his mate was probably only half his size. Just as he was about to help his brother out as his eyes chased a drop of pre-cum that slid down his brother's hardened staff, his mate decided to be shy and wrap his haori and over kimonos around his body.

Glaring slightly he brought his eyes up to meet with his mate's only to find Inuyasha blushing a deep red and staring at the floor his bangs covering his eyes from sight. Smirking he stepped forward and licked the shell of his brother's silver-fuzz covered doggy ear as he wrapped his arms around his mate before he brought the tip of the ear into his mouth and began suckling it. He felt his brother shiver against him from the attention he was giving to the highly sensitive appendage and he could feel the heat from his mate's blush increase as his brother rested his head against Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sliding his hands from his mate's shoulders the Lord of the West was carefully gentle as he captured Inuyasha's wrists and laced his fingers with his mate's. Letting the saliva covered appendage slip from his lips as he began to slowly make his way into a kneeling position in front of his brother.

His mate gasped in surprise as Sesshomaru knelt before Inuyasha and slid his hands from his brother's so that he could slid the fine silk from the view of his mate's need. With the slight movement in clothing Inuyasha's front was left barer than the day he was born to the eyes of his mate. _-I can't let this happen… -_ The silver-haired hanyou placed a hand on his mate's head and lightly pushed on it trying to attract the attention of his mate but found that Sesshomaru thought he was encouraging him on because not long after that his mate's long, delicate fingers wrapped around his aching cock and began to lightly stoke it.

The Lord of the West smirked as his mate gasped in surprise then moaned in pleasure as he began to stroke Inuyasha's weeping manhood. _You'll be mine yet!_

_-This can't happen… I've got to stop him… before…- No!! Enjoy while you can! You mate is touching you! Enjoy!_ Inuyasha shook his head at his inner youkai._ -No! I've got to stop him… now!!-_ This time the hanyou managed to speak… even if it was barely over a whisper and broken.

"No… Ses-sho-ma-ru… ::pant::… please ::whimper::… stop… ::whimper::"

Sesshomaru looked up at his mate confused, he could tell his mate was turned on and was enjoying the attention he was giving him and that he was finding great pleasure being close to him… so why did he want him to stop? The Lord of the West stopped stroking his mate but he kept his hand on Inuyasha's enlarged staff as he asked softly. "What is it, mate?"

Inuyasha groaned as he felt his brother's breath hit the tip of his cock and a pulse of pleasure was sent from his groin to all over his body and he could feel his nerves buzz in anticipation. But he shook it off as his eyes turned back outside to the garden and he blushed harder.

"Do you not like this?" his mate asked. He could still feel Sesshomaru's hand on his manhood and it felt like the most wonderful thing that he'd ever experienced. Inuyasha let a moan of pleasure slip past his dry lips, after a few seconds of panting trying to get his breathing under control the silver-haired hanyou licked his lips wetting them.

"No!… It feels good… really good… but-" Inuyasha gasped as his brother let go of his aching cock and stood for his kneeling position. He whimpered at the loss of contact with his lover but he soon found himself in the tight embrace of his mate… his Sesshomaru.

"But, what? Is this too fast? Are you not ready?" Sesshomaru asked stoking his mate's silken hair as he tightened his grip on Inuyasha thinking that he was hurting his mate by moving too fast. He felt Inuyasha shake his head against his chest but then he felt him incline his head slightly and look out the window before he blushed even harder than he had already been.

"No… I'm fine with this… I _want _this… but…" Inuyasha gulped as he tore his gaze away from the window and hide his face in his mate's chest in embarrassment. Then he whispered just loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear, "We've got company…"

The Lord of the West raised a brow as he looked around his office to see no one there then he took a sniff of the air but he caught no other scent in the room other than his and Inuyasha's. He turned an inquiring gaze down at his mate and as if reading his mind Inuyasha pointed to the window. Snapping his gaze to the window he saw nothing but soft, white snowflakes falling from the grey-cloud covered sky. But before he could even ask what his mate was talking about his little brother spoke up in a soft and embarrassed voice.

"I was only glancing out the window in embarrassment went I noticed that one of the servants was looking _right_ at me while you were licking my neck… but just a few seconds ago I looked out again to see if he was still looking… He was… but it wasn't just him… there are about two others," Inuyasha said as he buried his face further into his brother's armor cover chest. Sesshomaru inclined his head and glanced down into the garden and sure enough there were four servants standing in the garden. Three of them were looking at them while the fourth, a boy, was tugging at one of the other's hand trying to pull them toward the kitchen were they probably worked.

The boy continued to tug at the older man's hand and point over to the side of the garden where Sesshomaru was sure the kitchen entrance would be on the side of the castle. But the boy took a glance toward him and his mate the boy's eyes widened and he turned and dashed off into the building, most likely in fright. The Lord of the West followed the boy with his eyes before he turned his gaze back over to the three servants who dared to stare at him and his Inuyasha. He glared at them and noticed how they stiffened before they also ran to where the boy entered the castle.

Shaking his head Sesshomaru pulled back to look down at his mate only to find him still blushing as Inuyasha clutched his sleeves and leaned his forehead against his armor. Smirking he tightened his grip on Inuyasha and nudged the top of his mate's head with the side of his face so that his mate would look up at him. Once those warm, golden-pools looked up into his he lightly pressed his lips to the coral-pink pout that only his mate could produce while making it look so absolutely sexy. Pulling away slightly he smirked noticing that his little brother was still pouting but his pink cheeks became a dark red, almost as dark a red as his mate's fire-rat haori. Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha's lips again but firmer this time but he soon let his tongue slip out of his mouth to taste his mate once again. Licking his brother's bottom lip quietly asking for entrance into the hot cavern that was his mate's mouth.

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly and let his brother's tongue enter his mouth and had to bite back a moan of pleasure as the pink muscle poked and prodded every inch of his mouth over and over. But remembering that not seconds ago they had been being watched from the garden he began to push at Sesshomaru's chest. Ignoring the growling from his inner youkai and the fluttering feeling in his stomach ever time his lover was kissing him he continued to push against his chest before, not really wanting to, turned his face to the side causing his mate's tongue to slide out of his mouth and along his cheek.

The Lord of the Western Lands pulled back and looked down at his mate slightly confused as to why he had pulled away. Inuyasha continued to look off to the side and refused to meet his gaze, but Sesshomaru would have none of that from his intended mate. Grabbing his chin he forced Inuyasha to look him in the eye and once he caught his mate's gaze he noticed the scared and nervous look in his amber-gold orbs. Sighing slightly he pulled Inuyasha into a tight embrace as he backed up to lean against his western style wooden desk completely blocking all emotion from his face so that he looked completely impassive, when his inner youkai was screaming with worry for it's mate.

"What troubles you, Inuyasha?" The Lord of the West asked lightly petting his mate's hair as he tried to get him to relax against him. But Inuyasha refused to relax at all and pushed himself out of Sesshomaru's arms and stepped away from his mate so that he could look into his eyes but he noticed that his elder brother wasn't even looking him in the eye… and he was smirking, even if it was small. Following his brother's gaze he noticed that the kimonos he was wearing were still open and he was still naked. Blushing he closed the open robes but he didn't bother to try and look Sesshomaru in the eyes, instead turned his gaze to the wooden floor boards and spoke aloud.

"Could we… go… um…" Inuyasha blushed harder and coughed lightly trying to clear his voice form any sign of embarrassment but his blush probably already ruined that image. "Could we go… ahem… uh… 'do it' somewhere… more private?"

Raising his brow at his mate's question he tried to think of what his mate meant. It took him only one second to understand what his little brother was referring to and he was greatly amused. Chuckling slightly he moved away from the desk and grabbed his mate's arm pulling Inuyasha against him and hugged him tightly against his body before he whispered into his silver fuzz covered doggy ear. "You have much to learn, mate."

"What does that mean?!" Inuyasha nearly yelled in embarrassment. He was confused at to what his mate meant in saying that he 'had much to learn'. _–Ok… so I've never done… done it before… but that doesn't give him the right to make fun of me like that!-_ Slightly pushing on his brother's chest so that he could get away from the comfortable embrace before he got too comfortable.

"Has no one ever told you that youkai mating ceremony lasts for two days?" Sesshomaru asked smirking as he stared at his flushing brother. He chuckled lightly when Inuyasha stopped struggling to blush harder and stilled in his arms. Smirking ever so slightly he lifted his younger brother's chin with his right hand until their eyes met and he whispered, "Do not worry, my precious Inuyasha. I will _show_ you the way high royals mate… I will send you spiraling into the white abyss of pleasure over and over… until I am sure that you fully understand my complete feelings for you. You will understand soon, my beautiful one."

**To be continued…**

**OMG!!! I'm soooooooooo swy ppl!!!... it's rly hard with all tats bn going on this year… I'll try my best to get the next ch. up soon… mayb in the next month or 2… n the ch. with my other story is still in the works… but I'm gonna try my hardest to get it out to all of ya'll!!!... alright… cya next ch.!!! plez review!!!**

**UrGayLuvr**

**Rocky**


End file.
